Family Matters
by Nicole Di Angelo 223
Summary: Who's the new girl in camp? How does she know Nico and Bianca? Will she surive the battle? How did she surive all these years ago? (sorry i suck at writing summaries and this is my first story plz read!)
1. Secret Sister Or Not

**Hi..first story... disclaimer: i don't own pjo and hoo (i wish i could) only nicole and nathan and the plot.**

Chapter One: Secret Child...Or Not

(Mysterious POV)

Nico was chasing me while saying "Baka, Get back here!" I hid in a hole and Nico said " Hey Baka where did you go?" I still hid... Then Thalia saved my butt. Oi I owe her one. She said "Hey Ghost King, where are you? Chiron wants to talk to you." When Nico left I came out of my hiding stop and saw Thalia looking at me like she"s gonna kill me. Isaid" Whatcha looking at me like that for?" She was still looking at me like she was gonna shock me to death. Then Nico popped up and said "Traitor!" I told Thalia to run... She did and Nico couldn't catch her at all. I was laughing my head off at the sight of 2 demigods chasing each other. Then I realized it was the night of the new moon... I said " OH NO, IT CANNOT BE TONIGHT ... PLEASE ZEUS SPARE ME!" Thalia was looking at me funny then shesawmy hair go blonde and my eyes turned grayish blue.. she said "What is happening to you?" I told her it was the night I lose my wolf powers. She said " WHAT!" Nico said "Its true Thals..."

**(DUN DUN DUN... I'M EVIL!)**


	2. Mystery Revealed

Chapter Two: Mystery Revealed

(Jason's POV)

I said "Thalia Grace, Stop chasing poor Nico." She turned around and said "No Jason..I won't stop chasing Nico." Then I saw a girl about Nico's age. I asked her how old she was she said " I'm 17 years old." Then I noticed that she had a ring on her finger and I said " How did you get that ring?" She said " A boy named Will Solace gave it to me when I was 10..He promised that he loved me forever. I haven't seen him since." I asked Percy who was Will Solace. He said " He's one of the Apollo campers and is the cabin leader.. Why did you ask me this Jason?" I said " I was just curious." Then the mysterious girl was talking to Chiron. Will saw her ring and said " It can't be her... OH MY GODS IT'S HER!" She spun arond and saw Will and said " Oh my gods, I'm gonna start running now!" I was looking at the 2 demigods like they were mad. Then Will finally caught her and she told us her name. She said " My name is Nicole Di Angelo and I'm Nico's twin sister...who was blessed by Artemis. I'm the last Di Angelo girl...and that's why Nico was chasing me."


	3. Will's Confession

Chapter Three: Will's Confession

(Will's POV)

I had a little sister named Wendy Solace. She died when I was 10 years old. Let me tell you how i met Nicole.

(flashback)

Little Wendy was chasing her brother with no problem. Then Nicole showed up in our backyard, I had my bow and arrows ready to shoot until I saw her eyes...thats when I realized my mistake. I looked into her hazel eyes. I fell in love with her at once. Then she screamed that a monster was chasing her, Then we all started to run until Wendy said "Go on without me... I will be Ok ... I promise..." Then she got killed, Me and Nicole vowed to never let another demigod die in front of our very eyes ever again. I was never the same since.. We lived on the streets for a few months until we were brought to camp.. 2 weeks after we arrived she left, I gave the the ring as a promise I would love her forever. Then she left...it broke my heart to see her leave.

(flashback ends)

I haven't seen her in 7 years.. i still have 10 year old Nicole drilled into my mind. Then she showed up today when I least expected it . I noticed her ring and I would have regonized her any where.. I started chasing her then I finally caught her. She confessed about who she was..I was right she was Nicole Di Angelo.


	4. The Story Begins

Chapter Four: The Story Begins

(Annabeth's POV)

I heard a girl scream...She said " I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THESE TWO IDIOTS! CHIRON!" I ran out of my cabin and held her down until she was calmed. Then Seaweed Brain said " What happened Wise Girl? I swear I heard a girl scream.. Who was it?" I pointed to the girl I was on top of. Percy nodded and left. Nico and Will were cowerng in fear. I said " What just happened here?" They said " We were given a quest by Chiron and she started screaming. We have no clue why she started screaming." I brought her to the woods and she told me all about herself. She said " My name is Nicole Di Angelo. I'm 17 years old and have been blessed by Artemis as a young girl. The reason I was screaming is because I don't want to travel with my twin brother Nico. And I don't want to travel with Will because I love him. His sister died when we were 10 years old. Her name was Wendy Solace." I was shocked. She was a daughter of Hades and loved a son of Apollo. I said " My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a daughter of Athena and I'm dating the son of Posideon. His name is Percy Jackson." She said " I bet your mum did not approve you dating Percy.." I nodded my head up and down and she started laughing. I just pounded her and she howled in pain. I was clueless why she howled and she told me something I don't want to said " I'm part wolf...and how,Artemis blessed me with wolf powers soo thats why I howled Wise Girl."


	5. Mysterious Events

I know I forgot to do the disclaimer in chapters 2-4...so here ya go.

I WILL NEVER OWN PJO AND HOO..(I WISH I COULD THOUGH)

Chapter Five:Mysterious Events

(Percy's POV)

WHAT THE HADES IS HAPPENING HERE? Oh right a monster attack. Sooo our best archer is gone and so is our only hades boy...The hunters are here so we are letting them fight for us but I think something is up..new monster ok that's weird. But Thalia has been acting strange lately lke she's in love or something...And I noticed that she's not fighting with her fellow hunters..HOLY HERA! She quit the hunters...wow just wow...I'm shocked with Thalia...I think Nico's gonna kill me soon. Anyways where is WISE GIRL? I'm gonna ask the Stoll twins where Annabeth is. And the Stolls are gone. Go figure. And I'm gonna kill the Stoll twins when I find them.

**_Please review and ...I will update when I'm at a place where there is wifi... I'm soo sorry for an long wait._**


End file.
